1. Field
The following description relates to a consumer-oriented convergence service technology based on a network, and more particularly, to a technology for testing conformance of service choreography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web services operate independently in a network, and provide data and service to an application in units of a logical function. Communication between a web service and an application is performed with a data format and a standardized web protocol such as hypertext transport protocol (HTTP), extensible markup language (XML), simple object access protocol (SOAP), or representational state transfer (REST). Therefore, data flow between all systems is smooth irrespective of a specific platform such as an operating system (OS).
Web services can be provided separately, but most web services provide a multiple business function in composition with other web services. A service composition type is categorized into orchestration and choreography according to a cooperation scheme between web services. The orchestration is a scheme in which there is an arbitrator among a plurality of cooperating web services, and the arbitrator controls a workflow in a centralized scheme. The choreography is a scheme that controls a workflow between a plurality of cooperating web services without an arbitrator. Generally, it is easy to select an arbitrator web service, and thus, the orchestration is used for composition of web services in one organization. The choreography is used for composition of cooperating web services in several business domains.
When developing a choreography application through choreography, web services provided in different business domains are provided in only a black box type, and thus, it is difficult to determine an internal operation. Also, since web services are respectively operated by different organizations, it is required to perform a conformance test that checks an order in which a plurality of cooperating web services exchange messages, and whether all web services participating in choreography well perform an expected operation overall, on the basis of only specifications described in a prearranged protocol. Since the conformance test is a test that checks a desired function on the basis of specifications, the conformance test is the most fundamental test that needs be performed prior to a performance test or an availability test.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070277158 discloses technology that changes a business process expressed as WSDL to an object-oriented language element and performs a unit test. Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0051876 discloses data generation technology of a single web service that relates to a web service test and a test method using WSDL.